


Between Iron And Silver

by ScullyGolightly



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Silence of the Lambs, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: I don't know what this is, to be honest, just some unfiltered porn floating around in my head.Also, my College AU Scully is a sexually free goddess, and I love her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line from The Silence of the Lambs by Thomas Harris: “The most stable elements, Clarice, appear in the middle of the periodic table, roughly between iron and silver. Between iron and silver. I think that is appropriate for you.”
> 
> All characters engaging in sexual activity are of consenting age.

“I love you, but I can’t help but want more,” Clarice told her boyfriend.

 

He was seated on her small twin bed. She paced the short length of her dormitory room in front of him.

 

“I miss being with women,” she said with a defeated, deflating sigh.

 

He caught her hand as she passed by, and tugged at her so she would look at him. “I understand, Starling.” He liked to call her by her last name.

 

“You do?”

 

“I appreciate you talking to me about it instead of cheating on me or being miserable,” he said, genuinely. “Let’s figure something out.”

 

She crawled into his lap and put her arms around his neck. “You’re being so mature about this. It’s very sexy,” she purred, then pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you, Starling. I want you to be happy.”

 

She kissed him again. When she pulled back, she looked at him dreamily for a moment and then snapped into analytical mode. “How would this work? Would you want to be involved?”

 

“If you wanted me to be.”

 

“You could watch? Or a threesome? How do you feel about that?”

 

“I believe my dick can answer that for you.” He wiggled her in his lap so she could feel his growing erection.

 

Clarice chuckled. “Well, I guess it would depend on the third person. Whatever she’s okay with.”

 

“What are you gonna do? Proposition some cute girl at a bar?”

 

“No, I have someone in mind. Just have to figure out how to ask her.”

 

“Not Ardelia, I hope.”

 

“Of course not.” They had actually met through Ardelia. She knew they were close—sometimes it felt like Ardelia was a sister-in-law to her rather than a roommate.

 

“Do I know her?”

 

“I don’t think so. She’s in my forensics class. Dana Scully.”

 

Fox Mulder thought for a second then shook his head.

 

“Oh, you would remember her if you’d met her. I can barely breathe when she’s around.”

 

“All right, you feel her out and then report back,” he said, “but right now what do you say we take care of this?” He thrust his hips up into her.

 

She turned in his lap to straddle him. The thought of fucking Dana Scully now becoming an actual possibility had her all sorts of turned on. “Better put a scrunchie on the doorknob. We don’t want Ardelia walking in on us again.”

 

He stood with her still in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “No, we don’t.”

 

Clarice removed the tie from her hair, letting the soft, chestnut tresses fall and frame her face. He walked them over to the door, and she hung the hair tie on the outer handle. “Do not disturb,” she whispered seductively against his cheek.

 

***

 

Clarice had missed the entire lecture. She had been thinking of how to broach the subject with her classmate. Dana had caught her staring twice, and the small hint of a smile she had given her both times was encouraging; but she was still nervous as hell.

 

Everyone stood to gather their things once the instructor dismissed them. Clarice hurried to catch Dana before she left.

 

“Hey Dana,” said Clarice, cheerfully.

 

“Oh hey, Starling,” she responded while putting her notebook into her canvas shoulder bag. Clarice felt her insides flutter at the use of her surname. “What’s up?” Dana asked.

 

“I totally spaced out today.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed,” chuckled Dana.

 

Clarice’s cheeks reddened. “Can I get your notes on this lecture?”

 

“Sure. I can go make copies at the library right now. I don’t have any more classes today.”

 

“Oh, well, I was thinking we can grab lunch or something. I’m done for the day, too.”

 

This made Dana pause. She had felt Clarice’s gaze on her all during class. And now an invitation to lunch. She was attracted to the petite woman, but for some reason had never entertained the thought of anything more than them being friendly classmates. And besides she was pretty sure Clarice had a boyfriend. Maybe she was reading too much into something entirely innocent.

 

“Yeah, why not.” Dana shrugged.

 

They walked off campus to a little Italian deli. It was popular among the teaching staff, so students didn’t frequent it too often. It was fairly quiet since it was before the lunch rush. They ordered their food and then found a table outside. The weather was mild; sunny with a comfortable breeze.

 

Dana gave her notebook to Clarice who started copying the lecture notes. She scribbled hastily wanting to get it out of the way. She’d probably get along fine without Dana’s notes on trace evidence analysis, but it had worked as a convenient excuse to ask her to lunch. Dana closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She had taken her Academy sweatshirt off once they left the chilly hallways of Quantico. Her t-shirt underneath clung to her figure nicely. It had distracted Clarice on the walk over, just as it was distracting her now.

 

Dana peeked one eye open at Clarice, catching another one of her watchful glances. She smiled, amused as Clarice went back to the notes, the tips of her ears turning pink. “Starling,” Dana started, “why do you keep looking at me like that?”

 

Clarice swallowed—her throat dry all of a sudden. She was busted. “Uh, I-- um...” She licked her lips nervously, at a loss of what to say.

 

“Are you attracted to me?” Dana asked, mostly with curiosity, but with a little bit of flirtation.

 

Clarice was saved from the direct question by a tiny old Italian woman yelling “42!” She got up quickly to fetch their food. Dana shook her head with a slight grin playing on her lips, thinking that that reaction was somewhat of an answer.

 

Clarice came back to the table with a tray that held their sandwiches. She felt crippled with awkwardness as she handed Dana her plate and avoided eye contact.

 

“Listen,” Dana said, “you seem like a no-nonsense girl. So am I. Let’s just talk openly.”

 

Clarice looked at her. She had said that in a casual, friendly way that made her feel less embarrassed. “You’re right,” said Clarice, nodding. “So, yes, I am attracted to you—very much so. I’m bi and I have a boyfriend.”

 

“How’d you know I was gay?” asked Dana, guilelessly. .

 

“I saw you making out with, what’s her name? At Doggett’s party. Cute brunette.”

 

Dana smiled. “Reyes. She’s my roommate. We fool around a bit, but we’re not together.” She shrugged. “Friends with benefits type of thing.”

 

 _Lucky bitch,_ thought Clarice. The same consideration had crossed her mind when she had seen them tucked away in a corner, their tongues stuck down each other’s throats and hands roaming over their curves.

 

“Does your boyfriend know that you’re bi?” Dana asked. “And that you’re asking girls out to lunch?”

 

“Yes, actually--” Clarice cleared her throat. Speaking frankly with Dana was a lot easier than she had expected, but still, proposing a threeway proved to be a difficult thing to bring up. Dana put down her sandwich. Clarice noticed an impish glimmer of mischief in her eyes as she waited eagerly for Clarice to continue. “I, uh, told him about you, and that I-- how I wanted to-- um…” She looked to Dana for help, hoping she understood where she was trying to go with this.

 

Dana raised her eyebrows and suppressed a grin. She knew exactly the purpose of this lunch now. It wouldn’t be her first threesome, but it was the first time she had been so formally asked—well, that is, if Clarice could get the question out.

 

Seeing that Dana was going to make her say it, Clarice sighed before continuing, “I was telling him how much I missed being with women. He was very understanding, and we discussed ways for me to, uh, satisfy that desire. He’s okay with me pursuing my crush on you, and if you were interested, he’s open to, um-- a threeway, or to watch us, or…” her voice dropped almost to a whisper from her building mortification. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. _I must be beet red right now,_ she thought.

 

Dana laughed. “Oh, he’s open to it, is he?” she joked, sarcastically. “Shocking.”

 

Clarice opened her mouth to defend Fox, but then caught the good natured undertone and laughed, too.

 

“Well, I’m certainly flattered, and I’m definitely into the idea of sleeping with you. I think you’re adorable. And sexy because you don’t realize how sexy you are.” Dana reached over and lightly brushed an errant strand of hair across Clarice’s brow. Clarice struggled to breathe under the cool heat of Dana’s attention.

 

“As for your boyfriend, I’m not sure. I’d have to meet him. The idea of him watching, though—that’s getting me very turned on,” said Dana. She put a hand over her racing heart as she thought about it. Clarice just gaped at her. As if she wasn’t already swooning over this woman, to hear her being so sexually free and open made Clarice’s attraction to her grow tenfold.

 

“Do I know him?”

 

“I don’t know. Fox Mulder. He’s a year ahead of us,” answered Clarice through a lightheaded fuzziness.

 

Dana thought for a moment. “Tall guy? Brown hair?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Didn’t he used to date Diana Fowley?”

 

Clarice groaned. “Yes.”

 

“The fuck is that chick’s deal? She’s an uppity twat.”

 

“She really is,” Clarice said, laughing. No matter who she talked to about Diana, the reaction was always the same. It would forever remain a mystery to her why Fox had given her the time of day.

 

“I don’t like to talk shit about my fellow woman, but she is, like in actual fact, the fucking worst.”

 

Clarice nodded in agreement, still laughing. Dana took a bite of her sandwich. After her giggling subsided, Clarice looked at Dana in awe.

 

“How do you do that?” Clarice wondered.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Everything you do is so effortless. You go from talking about my proposed,” she lowered her voice, eyes darting around, “threesome to flirting with me to just...shooting the shit. You do it with such ease. So naturally,” Clarice said, enviously.

 

Dana gave a laid back shrug. “Probably seems that way because you have a crush on me.”

 

“Maybe,” chuckled Clarice. _Or maybe you’re just fucking perfect._

 

***

 

They met at a bar on Friday night. Clarice had been beside herself with anticipation the rest of the week; she could barely focus on her studies.

 

She and Fox sat at the tall tables in the back. Clarice scanned the room, nervously sipping her gin and tonic. Fox rubbed her back trying to soothe her nerves, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He couldn’t wait to see this person that had his girlfriend so worked up.

 

When she walked in, he instantly understood. Dana Scully was breathtaking. She had a shock of red hair, the color and shine of a sparkling garnet. Her face was free of makeup, as far as he could tell—her fiery mane bringing out the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. Blue eyes that were impossibly light and bright shone sharply past long lashes that also had a hint of the fire of her hair.

 

She was small, but mighty—just like his Starling—perhaps a smidge taller than her, though. Clarice carried herself with confidence, yet she was unaware of it. Dana, on the other hand, knew of her effect, but used this power sparingly. This made her approachable, and added to her already charming allure. She was, at once, down-to-earth and unattainable.

 

Yes, Fox could tell all of this within the seconds it took for her to cross the bar to them. And he swore the crowd parted to let her pass like they were directed by Moses. She greeted Clarice first, leaning in for a casual one-arm hug; then she afforded Fox her attention. Dana flashed him an amiable grin, stuck out her hand for him to shake, and said pragmatically, “Fox Mulder. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

They chatted over drinks as if it was any one of their typical dorm room parties. Fox, Dana learned, was interested in unexplained cases that the FBI had dumped in a basement office somewhere in the Hoover building. She listened to his theories politely, but with extreme skepticism. “I have plenty of theories,” he had said. He was obviously highly intelligent, so she was unable to dismiss the things he spoke about outright even if it confounded her precious scientific world. He intrigued her, as did Clarice. This forthcoming threesome was getting more exciting by the second.

 

“Let’s do a shot,” Dana said. She was eager to move on from the chit chat to some flirting, and she noticed that Clarice could use some help loosening up. They were all getting along so well; Dana wondered why she was still nervous.

 

Clarice nodded, but cautioned Fox as he stood up, “No tequila.” He smiled knowingly.

 

“Deep Throat,” Dana said. They both looked at her, wide-eyed, and she smirked. “It’s whiskey with root beer schnapps.”

 

Fox chuckled. “It’s a conspiracy that I’ve never heard of this before.” He made his way towards the bar.

 

Once they were alone, Dana put her hand on Clarice’s cheek, fingers lightly gliding down under her chin until she looked at her. “You okay?” Dana asked.

 

Clarice smiled. “Yes.” She realized her increasing infatuation with Dana was coming off as nervousness. Dana stepped closer to her, standing in the space between Clarice’s parted legs. Dana stared at her lips for a long beat, then she moved her gaze to her eyes, utterly and completely transfixing Clarice. She felt like she was about to burst into flames. “I want you so badly,” said Clarice, her voice so low and hoarse it was almost a growl.

 

Dana put her hand on Clarice’s thigh and smiled. She kept it there when Fox returned with their shots. She moved it higher as they clinked their glasses and knocked back the spirits. It was up to the crease where her thigh became her hip when Fox put his hand at the small of her back. Dana looked at him, surprised and pleased at his initiation of contact while she had her fingers dangerously close to the juncture between his girlfriend’s legs. She licked a spicy drop of the liquor off her top lip and said, “So, are you two gonna take me home with you or what?”

 

They loaded into the backseat of the cab, Clarice ending up in the middle. Dana snuggled up to Clarice and whispered something in her ear. Fox thought he heard the words ‘pants’ and ‘pussy’ but he wasn’t sure; then he watched as Dana’s hand went to Clarice’s lap and cupped her sex over her jeans. His own pants began to feel tight at his crotch as he started to get hard. Dana kept rubbing as she leaned in to nibble at Clarice’s neck. Her breath quickened as she glanced to the rearview mirror to see if they had an audience. Clarice gulped when her eyes met with the driver’s.

 

It was a short drive back to the Academy dorms. Luckily, they arrived there before Clarice started writhing wildly under Dana’s touch. Dana got out and pulled Clarice by the hand. Fox paid the driver, avoiding eye contact and muttering his thanks. He didn’t tip him because he just wasn’t in the habit of ever doing so, and he thought the show he got was tip enough. Fox led the girls to his room; they followed, linked closely by their arms. Serendipitously, his roommate, Will, was out of town for the weekend.

 

There was no formal discussion of how this would go. Fox sat down in the chair at his desk and watched the women who stood kissing in the middle of the room. Dana snuck her hands beneath Clarice’s sweater, desperate to feel her skin. Her fingers played at the soft expanse of her belly, teasing the spot where her jeans buttoned at her waist. She felt Clarice’s warm flesh prickle with goosebumps. Clarice moved her hands from the sides of Dana’s face to her hair, and tangled her fingers in the silky strands, scratching at her scalp with her nails. Their lips moved hungrily against each other, opening and closing; tongues flitting back and forth, sharing hot, heavy breaths.

 

Clarice opened her eyes. She needed to prove to herself that this was happening. It had been so long since she had kissed another woman’s delicate lips. Dana’s were warm and inviting...and addictive. She couldn’t get enough. Her tongue, slippery against her own, was decadent, too. Her cunt throbbed in readiness, but she wanted to prolong this feeling as long as possible; and she wanted to taste more than just Dana’s mouth.

 

They began to undress each other, staying lip-locked until they had to part to remove jeans and panties. Clarice pulled Dana with her as she shuffled blindly backwards towards Fox’s bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. She turned them around and gently pushed Dana down onto the bed. Her boobs bounced with the movement, and Clarice reached out to palm them with her hands. Dana had bigger breasts than her, but they fit perfectly in Clarice’s small hands. She cradled her pale mounds, ghosting her thumbs over her taut nipples. Dana had her back arched, pushing her chest into Clarice’s caress; she was almost unable to do anything else, the simple pleasure of Clarice feeling her up arresting her senses. She did manage to seek out Clarice’s body, and she ran her hands up and down her outer thighs and squeezed her firm buttocks. Dana admired Clarice’s runner’s body. Everything was small and tight, but she also had a softness about her—something pliable, supple. Her smooth skin felt lush under her fingertips.

 

Fox shifted in his chair, his straining erection becoming uncomfortable. He didn’t want to just take his dick out and start jerking it, but the pressure was intense. He stood and took off his shirt and then his pants, and stroked himself over his boxers. The women paid him no mind until Clarice knelt down on the floor between Dana’s spread legs. Dana gave him a sensuous smile, then trapped her bottom lip in her teeth before she laid back on the bed.          

 

Clarice felt faint. Her face was inches from Dana’s sex; her scent was intoxicating. Dana could feel the hesitant breaths from Clarice’s mouth on her damp pussy. She liked how Clarice was taking her time, each lingering delay heightening her arousal. Then her tongue was on her, dipping in between her swollen folds. Dana’s gasp turned into a moan as Clarice reached up and clutched at her breasts.

 

It was almost like a siren’s call to him because he walked over to the bed apart from his own volition. Fox laid down next to her, brushed the fine hair at her temple lightly with his fingers. Dana’s eyes fluttered open. He could see the pleasure she was feeling shimmering in the deep blue pools of her irises. She had one dark fleck in her left eye. An iris nevus it’s called. He knew because Clarice had one, too, and he had looked it up. This perfect imperfection that glinted in his Starling’s piercing cobalt spheres was mirrored here in Dana’s.

 

“Can I touch you?” he whispered.

 

She gave him a slight nod. It was the best she could do under the overwhelming bliss of having Clarice’s mouth on her. He cupped her tit, felt the satisfying weight of it in his hand; then he squeezed and lowered his head down to suck on the fleshy peak, rolling his tongue around her hardened nipple. Dana whimpered as they both suckled at the sensitive parts of her. Clarice, her tongue deep in Dana’s pussy, looked up when she heard the sound. She moaned as well, the sight of Fox’s lips latched onto Dana’s sublime breast causing a wave of euphoria to roll through her.

 

Dana began to rhythmically tilt her hips, rubbing herself against Clarice’s mouth. Clarice licked up her slit to her plump clit and trapped it between her lips, flicking her tongue against it. She tightened her grip on her hips when Dana started to squirm. Fox replaced his mouth with his hand and fondled her boob, watching her face as she got closer and closer to a release. He touched his lips to her parted ones and kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue in and sucking each heaving breath from her. Her tongue volleyed with his until the throes of passion threw her focus. She grabbed his bicep and squeezed, her nails digging into his skin.

 

He broke the kiss and leaned back so he could observe her climaxing. Instead of squeezing her eyes shut like Clarice did, Dana’s eyes grew impossibly wide and her mouth fell open in a silent shriek followed by a low, breathy moan, Her pale skin was now pink and glowing, her freckles seeming to sparkle even as they darkened.  

 

Clarice softened her ministrations as the thrumming of Dana’s cunt slowed. Feeling her contract against her lips was heavenly, and it sent a rush of excitement to her core. She was dripping with arousal—not figuratively—she could feel the moisture trickle down her inner thigh. She wasn’t sure if it was not having gone down on a woman for so long or the pure sexual magnetism that Dana exuded, but she was tremendously aroused. Her skin was sensitive as if every nerve ending was pricking with static electricity.

 

She stood up on shaky legs and crawled up onto the bed to join them. She took the place on the other side of Dana and leaned in to kiss her, her lips still glistening with Dana’s cum. She moaned, tasting herself, and groped blindly at Clarice until she felt the soft down of hair between her legs. Dana fingered Clarice’s opening, feeling her drenched folds. She moaned again, and Clarice swallowed it before pulling back.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Dana said with awe.

 

“Because of you,” stated Clarice, breathlessly, grinding her pelvis into Dana’s hand.         

 

Clarice saw Fox watching them tease each other. His face was tense with his rapt attention and the front of his boxers dappled with precum, his erection bulging.

 

“Fox,” she said, “come, stand here.” She nodded to the spot at the edge of the bed between Dana’s legs. He obeyed, and then looked at her again as if waiting for the next command. She gave him another, “Take those off,” said Clarice. He followed her orders and took off his underwear.

 

Dana propped herself up on her elbows to watch the unveiling of his cock. It was rather good-looking as far as cocks go, bigger than average. She tightened the walls of her vagina at the thought of him burying it inside her. Dana would follow Clarice’s lead, though; this was her jurisdiction, Dana just an eager and willing consort.

 

Clarice got up on her knees and then straddled Dana’s chest, facing Fox. Clarice’s pussy was suddenly directly in front of Dana’s face in all its moist, florid pink glory. _Oh my God, yes, please sit on my face,_ Dana pleaded in her head. She laid back down flat, hoping Clarice had heard her silent begging, and was rewarded when Clarice scooted back on her knees and lowered herself onto Dana’s mouth.

 

Dana was ready and began drinking her in immediately, sloppily lapping at her dripping sex. Clarice sat tall and caressed her own boobs, delighting in the pleasure coming from Dana’s oral attention. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel like she was alone with Dana just for a moment before she bent over to suck her boyfriend’s cock.

 

The shift opened her up a little more, and Dana reached up to grip her hips and stick her tongue deeper into her, her nose in the crack of Clarice’s ass and her upper lip grazing her perineum. She was in her own little world which consisted solely of Clarice’s delicious pussy until she heard the sounds of Clarice fellating Fox; those unmistakeable noises one makes when taking a cock fully into one’s mouth.

 

She moved to squeeze her thighs together to ease the mounting pressure at her center, but was unable to because Fox was standing there. He felt her legs against his and he ran his hands up her inner thighs. Fox stroked her wet folds with his thumbs. This connected them in an erotic ellipse, each one getting and giving pleasure to the other.

 

Fox, with his fingers on Dana’s cunt and Clarice’s mouth on his cock, felt his advancing release spring up on him fast and forceful. Clarice felt his hot cum surge to the back of her throat, and she swallowed it down before releasing him. She sat back up tall again, and grinded her hips into Dana’s relentless mouth, chasing her own climax. It was imminent now with the taste of Fox on her lips and Dana licking and sucking at her clit just right.  

 

Dana was close to coming again, too, but she focused on Clarice and tongued her bundle of nerves roughly; new moisture from Clarice’s pussy coating her lips. She grinned when Clarice cried out and she felt her clit pulsate against the tip of her tongue.

 

Clarice swung her leg over Dana, and collapsed down beside her. She looked at Fox, her eyes hooded, blissful and sated. He reflected her emotion, but with a glint of determination flashing on his face. He was fingering Dana; one hand had two of his long, slender digits deep inside her and the thumb of the other pressed circles against her clitoris.

 

“I’m gonna make her come,” he said, “Starling, watch her face as she comes. It is truly beautiful.”

 

Dana barely heard him speak, the rush of blood in her ears loud and clamorous. Then Clarice’s face was there, looking at her with fascination. Dana let out a harsh breath, and then all the air inside her seemed to vanish. Her orgasm had hit her and took her breath away. Clarice gasped as Dana’s face twisted in ecstasy, but her eyes remained locked with her own. Fox was right—Dana Scully coming was a wonder to be seen. Clarice felt like her heart would burst at having the privilege to witness it.

 

Fox let the girls have the bed. He stayed up to read at his desk. Plagued by insomnia, he didn’t sleep much anyway. Dana had fallen asleep straight away, Clarice’s excitement lingering and preventing her from doing the same. Each time Fox looked up at them, he saw Clarice watching Dana’s slumbering face. She noticed one of his glances and winced guiltily. He smiled and shook his head, silently telling her that it was fine. He understood. Fox Mulder found himself more than a little bit in love with Dana Scully now, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dana walked into her dorm room and leaned against the door; breathing out a romantic sigh, a dreamy look on her face.

 

Monica Reyes was laying on her stomach on her bed reading a book, wearing only a skimpy pair of panties and a thin tank top. She would be naked if she had her way, but Dana had told her it was too much of a distraction. These get-ups weren’t of much help though—Monica still distracted Dana ...a lot.

 

“How was it?” Monica asked with a cheeky smile and her eyebrows flicking upwards in eager curiosity.

 

“Amazing,” she said, carrying out the three syllables with another blissful sigh.

 

Monica sat up. She wanted details. “Tell me about it.”

 

“First, he just watched us. We were making out and taking our clothes off. Then she went down on me.” Dana resisted touching herself as she remembered it, but was unable to ignore the flood of warm desire at her center. Monica, however, gave in to the desire with which Dana’s words had stirred inside her. She ran her hands along the smooth skin of her thighs and parted her legs slightly.

 

“He laid down next to me while she was eating me out and asked if he could touch me.”

 

Monica exhaled a throaty breath. She raised her hand, beckoning Dana to come over to her. Dana did. She could see the lust in Monica’s eyes, and that they were both getting aroused by the retelling of her ménage à trois with Clarice and Fox.

 

Monica unbuttoned Dana’s jeans and peeled them down as she continued. “He played with my tits, sucked on my nipples.” Dana’s panties were now off and Monica was guiding her down to sit astride her thighs. “Their mouths on me, Reyes; it was …heaven.”

 

Monica took inspiration from the story and leaned in, kissing the soft skin of Dana’s neck, her tongue darting out and licking up to behind her ear. Her hands massaged Dana’s thighs, creeping closer and closer to her apex. “He watched my face as I came. It was so erotic.”

 

Dana began to return Monica’s sensual touch, stroking her boobs and teasing the perked nipples beneath the threadbare fabric. Monica moaned, and whispered, “Then what happened?”  

 

“Oh God,” Dana mewled as Monica pushed a finger inside her. “She-- fuck…” Dana had trouble forming words. “She sat on my face. She was dripping wet.” Her own hand went to Monica’s pussy, rubbing the sodden cotton of her underwear. Dana pushed it aside and fondled her wet folds, Monica’s arousal silky under her fingertips. “And she tasted so good.” Dana brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked Monica’s juices from them.

 

“Fuck,” hissed Monica.

 

Dana returned her fingers to Monica’s pussy while riding her hand. Monica had two fingers in her deep, caressing that spongy spot just right. “I was licking her pussy when she bent over to suck him off.” Monica whimpered. “I could hear her taking him deep. So hot,” she rasped, her breath hitching at the memory. Dana pushed her fingers further into Monica’s cunt.

 

“Then what?” Monica breathed out.

 

“Then he came in her mouth. I heard her swallowing, and then licking him clean.” Monica curled her fingers into a come hither motion, and Dana yelped, but continued breathlessly, “She rode my face, and I licked her clit until she came.” Monica brought her thumb down to Dana’s bundle of nerves. “I-- I, unnghhh, I thought it was over, but then he started fingerfucking me.” Both women were doing the same to the other as they reached for their own climaxes as well as the story’s. “She watched me as he made me-- oh fuck!” she cried out. Monica felt Dana’s walls clench around her fingers in tight, vice-like spasms. She was rolling her hips into Dana’s hand, reveling in the satisfaction of making Dana not only come, but come at the right exact time in her narration. Monica knew Dana would finish her off once she came down from her orgasm.

 

“Jesus Christ, woman,” Dana huffed out.

 

Monica smiled at her smugly. “Well, you’re a good storyteller.”

 

“Want your own happy ending, Reyes?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Dana pushed her back onto the bed, and slid the underwear down Monica’s legs. She teased her with light licks on the outer edge of her labia before dipping her tongue inside. She was warm and tight and swollen—Dana knew it wouldn’t take much for Monica to come. Just a few flicks of her tongue over her sensitive clit and Monica was muffling her scream with her hand.


	3. Epilogue

“Let’s call her,” Fox said.

 

She reached behind her and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. “I don’t even know which country she’s in now. Hopefully, she’ll have her cell.”

 

The baby cooed from the spot where he was nestled between them. He looked up at his parents with bright eyes. Fox put his hand on his belly over the UFO embroidered there. “Hi William,” he whispered back.

 

She smiled at her two boys, feeling blessed beyond measure. Her happiness multiplied when she heard the voice of her friend at the end of the line.

 

“Dana!” Clarice shrieked. “It’s so good to hear from you! I’ve been waiting for this call, you know.”

 

“It’s a boy,” said Dana. “William, after Mulder’s father.”

 

“Oh my God, that’s so wonderful. Congratulations, you two,” she said, her voice unexpectedly flooding with emotion. “Is Fox there?”

 

“Yes,” he said into the phone which Dana was holding up to their ears. “Hey, Starling.”

 

“I’m so happy for you both. I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

William reached up with a chubby hand and nudged the mouthpiece as if in response.

 

“Where are you now?” Dana asked.

 

“Florence. Hannibal is curating a library here.”

 

“Not too shabby. Say ‘hello’ for us,” said Fox.

 

“I will. You know, he’s still a little miffed that we’re not the godparents,” Clarice joked.

 

“Well, tell him he can still teach little William here how to build his mind palace, okay?” simpered Fox.

 

“Perfect,” she laughed. “Speaking of, how are Monica and Walter?”

 

“They’re good,” Dana replied. “She and Doggett are now the X-Files, and we’re pretty sure it’s gone beyond a platonic partnership, although they’ve yet to tell us anything. And Skinner was promoted to Deputy Director.”

 

“That’s great. And what are you guys going to do?”

 

“Mulder has already started working on his book. He took leaving the X-Files rather well, I’d say.” Dana smiled and winked at him. “And I’m going to go back to Quantico after my maternity leave. To teach forensics.”

 

Clarice’s eyes misted over at the nostalgic mention. She had met two of the most important people in her life there. To hear about them living their happily ever after, just as she was, filled her heart with joy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ...whatever this is. hmu on twitter @ScullzGolightly :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about how Quantico works, if it’s like a regular university atmosphere or what. I just wanted to write some porn, so apologies for any inaccuracies.


End file.
